Next Roleplay: War in Raptora (Zero, Lily, Darkest, Spongebob, Wolf and Venom only)
Raptora is celebrating the 30 years of peace alongside with Mobius, The Wind Realm and Apocalypse Realm. They Also Celebrate the end of King Shadow's, Emporer Dromeo's, and the mysterious Lucifer's evil campaigns. But Lien-Da and remnants of the Dark Legion is planning to Assassinate Queen White Tip, Dark Lord Darkstorm, King Sonic and King Tempest. Can our heroes stop her from gathering the three dark evils? Characters Heroes Those helping Raptora, Mobius, the Wind Realm, and the Apocalypse Realm. *Tempest Atmos the Hedgecheetah (Zero) *Aria Atmos (Zero) *Anna (Zero) *Musha (Zero) *Pele Pyrite (Zero) *Ash Pyrite (Zero) *Umbra Nightwing (Zero) *Ebony Nightwing (Zero) *Radia Lightbeam (Zero) *Yume Akumu (doesn't want to be there) (Zero) *Jacob Knight (Also reluctant) (Zero) *Darkstorm the halfbreed *Bakuu *King Sonic *Queen Sally Acorn *Manic Acorn *Sonia Acorn *Cycona the Basilisk Cheetah *Koko the Monkey (Ven) *Nix the Fox Cub (Ven) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Cream the Rabbit (Adult) (Ven) *Cinnimon Rabbit (Cream's teen daughter) (Ven) *Patty the Skunk (Patricia's Teen Daughter) (Spongebob100) Neutral Those who may be shown or mentioned, but have chosen to stay out of the war. *Marine Oceania (Zero) *Silox Oceania (Zero) Anti-Heroes Those who are in the war, but do not care who wins. *Dr. Finitivus *Brocken Hand *Scourge *Fiona *Difiny *Fiona and Scourges Daughter* *Johnny the Hedgefox *Scourge and Fiona's Daughter* *Butterscotch "Scotch" Hare (Ven) *Nanga the Polar Bear (Ven) Villains Those working with/for Lien-Da. *Lucifer Kilopound (Zero) *Yoru Akumu (Zero) *Shibo the Weasel/Brianna Knight (LOOOOONG story) (Zero) *King Shadow the Hedgehog *Emperor Dromeo *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (from the present) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Shung Hi the Panda (Ven) *Loli the Duck (Ven) *Jok the Rottweiler (Ven) *Donder the Reindeer (Ven) (Just a little fact, Donder's name is from one of Santa's reindeer, Donner, formally called 'Dunder' or 'Donder') The Opening Cycona:*Walking to Acorn palace* Koko: (A gymnastic monkey, praticing nearby in a building) Cycona:Pffft Koko: (Rolls her eyes) Go ahead and laugh, Cheetah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop whipping some 8-year old's ass at pratice.... okay? Oh..... and also... DO NOT get in my face again. I'm late, cheetah! (Runs at her best, which is quite fast for a normal mobian monkey) Cycona:(Freezes Koko) ???: M-miss....? Excuse me..... I'm that fox cub that always gets bullied by her.... she thinks she's so tough, but she isn't! Well...... I-I'm Nix the Fox..... Thanks for doing that to her. She deserved it! Well... sorry for bothering you. I know you're going to Acorn Palace and all.... (Ears low) Cycona:(Picks up Nix) I am Empress Cycona of Imperial Russia Nix: M-My mom is lost.... she might be worried about me.... and I never met my father.... (A tear sheds) Cycona: Lets go find her Nix: Okay... what do you wanna do with Koko, that snob? Cycona: She is frozen solid Jack: Hey there (appears in his "Mobius 25/30 Years Later" Mobius outfit, which is his Black Singlet with One White Stripe, Green Elbow Pads, White Pants with One Black Stripe, Green Knee Pads, Black Long Fingerless Leather Gloves, Grey Arm Braces w/ 10 Rainbow Emeralds, Red Socks & Blue Sport Sneakers) Patricia: Hi there. (appears in her "Mobius 25/30 Years Later" Mobius outfit, which is her Pink Skin-Tight & Shiny Bra w/ Vertical Thick Black Stripe from the Sides, Golden Cuff Bracelets (2 for each Arm), Shoulder-High Tight & Shiny Pink Gloves, Purple Short Skirt, Pink Skin-Tight & Shiny Pants w/ Vertical Thick Black Stripe from the Sides & Purple Fashion Boots, still looking beautiful & young 30 years later) Who are you? King Sonic:*Kissing Sally* Jack: Hey Cousin King Sonic. Patricia: Hi Queen Sally. Manik: (Notices Nix) Huh? Nix: Hello, good prince! ^-^ ????:*Grabs Manik from behind* Guess who Jack: Huh? What's that? (points to ????) Darkstorm: Jack I am Heart Brocken Sonia Acorn:Uncle Darkstorm (Glomps Darkstorm) Jack: Sorry Darkstorm. I didn't know it was you. I can't tell if it is you after all these years. Patricia: Me neither. Sorry. Jack: And by the way, that's heart "broken". (Spongebob100: The problem is that my characters don't know who is the mystery characters because of the names of others being hidden by Question Marks) (It should be Obvious, only Darkstorm grabs people from behind) (Spongebob100: Alright then) Manik: (A new tooth is starting to grow in place of the missing one) Patricia: It's nice to see you Darkstorm Jack: But why are you been called "Uncle Darkstorm" for? Nix: ??? Sonia:(Hug's Darkstorm) Darkstorm: I've been to their birthdays Nix: (Yawns) Cycona:(Tickles Nix) Nix: (Giggles) Cycona: What does your mommy look like? Nix: My mama? She has blue eyes, grey fur, and long hair. I think she also has black markings, and she was wearing a black shirt today.... (But little Nix does not know that his mother is dead) //////// (With Jack, Patricia, and Darkstorm) Patricia: Anyways, it's nice to meet you once again Darkstorm. (hugs Darkstorm) Jack: Yeah, it's very nice to meet you again. (shakes Darkstorm's Hand) Darkstorm: You staying? Jack: Yes Darkstorm, Patricia & I are staying here in Acorn Castle. Darkstorm: Good Lara-Su: Hey Dark, Does dad know your Visiting Darkstorm: Knuckles, Naw. Jack: Anyways, my wife is training. Patricia: And my husband is busy with his heroic objectives. So Jack & I are alone for today. Darkstorm: Shame, Blaze Blaze THC:(In apprentice armor) Jacky (They hear the yelp of Nix) Cycona:*Runs to help* Nix: (Had found the dead body of his mother, but also got caught in vines, bleeding from the thorns) Help.... Cycona:(Uses Icy fury and free's her) Jack: (to Blaze THC) Hi Blaze THC. You look beautiful in that armor of yours. Blaze THC:Shut it dear Jack: Sorry. Patricia: (to Darkstorm & Cycona) What happened to Nix's mother? Darkstorm: No pulse, she's dead Jack: That's not good. Patricia: We got to find out who killed her. Darkstorm: the plant Jack: The Plant? What kind of plant? Darkstorm: Thorn skulpus Nix: (Tears in his eyes) Cycona: Sh Jack: (whispers) What is it? Darkstorm: Murderous plant Patricia: What are we going to do? Darkstorm:(Picks up Nix's mom) She is dead Nix: (Is an orphan now, his Dad divorced his Mother when she was pregant with him) Jack: (comforts Nix) It's ok. Cycona: Nix, you can live with me if ya want? Jack: Yeah, that is a great idea Cycona. Cycona: Do I know you? Nix: (Nuzzles Cycona) Okay. Cycona:(Licks) Nix: ^^ Patricia: So, now that we got this settled, what are we going to do now? Sonic: Why don't you guys stay the night Jack & Patricia: Sure King Sonic. Sonic: Heh Patricia: We love to stay here for the night. Thank you King Sonic, for your kindness. Sonic:(Heh Nix: (Playing with Manik) Manik: Hi? Jack: (To King Sonic & Queen Sally) So how are you children doing today? Sonia Acorn:(Zooms Past Jack) Hey Uncle Jack Jack: Hi Sonia, how's my niece doing today? Sonia:(Glomps Patricia and Jack) Good Nix: Huh? Jack & Patricia: (hugs Sonia Acorn back) Sonia:(Giggles) Manik: ???? Patricia: Would you like to join us in a group hug, Manik? Manik:(Glomps) Anu:(30 years later and still sexy as hell) Nix: (Meeps, in pain) Cycona:(Hugs her new son) Nix: ^^ Patricia: Hi Anu! (hugs Anu) It's great to see you again. Anu:(heh Patricia: How's about a kiss, Anu? Anu:(Pinches her nipples) Patricia: Eep! (giggles) (kisses Anu in the lips) Anu:(Kisses) Blaze THC: Get a room Jack: (to Blaze THC) Patricia & Anu both remind me when I'm in love with you (kisses Blaze THC) Blaze THC:Jacky, please stop Jack: Sorry. Patricia: (makes out with Anu) Jack: So uh, what do you guys wanna do today? Patricia: How's about we make something to eat, cause I'm hungry. Jack: Come to think of it, I am hungry too. Blaze THC:(wALKS Off) Patricia: Let's eat Jack: Blaze THC, where are you going? Darkstorm: Best stay away Nix: (Ears lowered) Jack: (sighs) Ok then Patricia: Is anyone hungry for dinner? Darkstorm:(Had made Chili dogs) Nix: (Wonders why his Dad left) (Tp on SFW chat) Darkstorm:(Tickles Nix) Nix: (Giggles) Darkstorm: We'll find him Nix Nix: Okay.... Cycona: But first (Hugs her son) Nix: ^^ Cycona: Welcome to my royal family Nix: :) Cycona:(Licks) Nix: ^-^ Jack: Oh boy Chili Dogs. I like one please? ???: Pfft. Darkstorm:(Eats) Nix: ?? Jack: (eats a Chilli Dog) Patricia: (makes a bowl of Salad) Nix: (Eyeroll) Cycona:(Makes Stroggonov) (When do we get into the war?) (The Celebration starts now) The Celebration Near-assassination on Queen White Tip Koko: (Still frozen) Birds poop on her Nix: Haw! Cycona:(Giggles) Nix: Hey, is she frozen forever? Cycona: Nope (The Freeze ability were's off) Koko: (Notices the bird scat poop on her) Augh! I've never been so humiliated! Cycona: Lol Koko: (Goes to take a shower) More bird poop on koko Koko: (Cartoony anger)\ Jack: Hi guys Patricia: Who's that? Koko: Koko the Monkey. Butt monkey, in this case... and you are...? (Smiles) Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog Patricia: And I'm Patricia the Skunk. Koko: (Glances at Patricia) Hey... you're a witch, right? Can you freeze those birds and get their scat off me? Patricia: Sorry, but I'm a pure good witch. I'm not gonna hurt my friends, not even animals. Birds: Shut up, witch. >:( Patricia: (gasps) Jack: Those birds did not just say that. Koko: ..... Anu:(Growls) Patricia: Those birds really are mad. Anu:(Gets in a Tank) (One bird flies for his life) Patricia: Thanks Anu. Koko: .....Eh. Anu:(Heh Koko: (Strangely nicer thann usual) Anu:(Gets out and makes out with his wife Patricia) Patricia: (purrs sexily as she makes out with Anu) Anu:(Picks her up bridal style and frenches) Patricia: (makes out with Anu) Jack: (Sighs as he remembers Blaze THC) Blaze THC *Present*:(Gropes) Hey baby Jack: (smiles) Hey Blaze THC. How's it going? Blaze THC:(pURRS) Jack: That's good to hear. (kisses Blaze THC) Tails: Jack, Is it you? Jack: Yes, that's me. Hi Tails, how's it going? Mina: Hey Jack Skye:(Shy) Melody: Hi Jack: Hi Mina, Skye & Melody. Long time, no see everybody. How's it going, you guys? Mina: Meh not much Jack: Oh ok then. Patricia: (notices Tails & Mina with their kids, Skye & Melody) Hi guys! I haven't seen you in a very long time. It's great to see you again. Mina: Heh Jack: So Tails & Mina, how are your kids doing today? Patricia: Enjoying your days together as a family? (With Sonic, Sally, Darkstorm, Tempest, White Tip,and Blue Brow) Sonic:(Nervous) Sally: Shh Darkstorm: Chill man White Tip: (Giggles) Blue Brow:(Holding Sonia and Manik) (A black colored reindeer spies on them) Donder (The reindeer): (Glares) Lein-Da:(On his Com-link) Donder, are the Targets in position? Donder: I think. Yeah, guess so. (A Female FoxSkunk also spies on them from the roof) Layla the FoxSkunk: (observing them) Hmm Lein-Da: Layla move in Jok: (Waiting) Layla: Got it, Lien-Da. (moves in) Dark Guards:(HEY YOU STOP. Layla: Don't blink (sprays her blue skunk scent at the dark guards, trying to make the Dark Guard pass out) The Blue Skunk Scent means Sleepy gas. Good night (runs off) Another Guard pins and Arrests Layla: (smirks & then uses her dark magic to make herself dissapear) Now you see me, now you don't (secretly gets out of her cuffs while she is invisible & then makes a run for it while spraying her blue skunk scent at another guard) A tranq. puts her to sleep (But what they've tranquillise is a fake, which it dissapears into purple smoke) Layla: (The real one) Gotta run (giggles) See ya. (teleports inside the castle, behind the throne without anyone seeing her) Darkstorm:(Senses) (At the Castle Sonic, Sally, Darkstorm, White Tip and Blue Brow Walks into View) Loli: (Slowy arrives) Shung Hi: (Growls softly) Hurry up, Loli. Dark Guard: Halt Loli: .....(Does so) Dark Guard:(Whats in the Case) Layla: (still behind the throne, keeping silent, getting ready to assassinate White Tip, Darkstorm & King Sonic) Jok: (Aims with rifle) Darkstorm:(Freezes Layla) Layla: (uses her red skunk scent to melt her way out) And I can use my Red Skunk Scent to melt the Ice, like fire. Darkstorm:(Put an sort of Styleish Inhibitor collar to nutralize Layla's powers) Layla: (dissapears before Darkstorm before puts the Inhibitor collor on Layla) Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Jack: What's going on? Patricia: We've heard some fighting. Jok: (Panics and shoots quickly) Jack: What was that? Darkstorm:(Pushes White Tip on the Ground and Takes the hit) Jack: DARKSTORM?! Patricia: Are you ok? (goes up to Darkstorm) Jok: (In thoughts - "Wrong target, but good enough. Might as well tell Lien-Da") Darkstorm:(The Bullet Peirced his Right lung) Jok: (Gets on his Exterme Gear and escapes) Cinnimon: (Sees and calls her mother Cream to help) Cream:Lets get him to a hospital) Cinnimon: Okay... Jack & Patricia: Got it (At a Hospital) Jack & Patricia: (Made it to the hospital, carrying Darkstorm carefully) Darkstorm:(Coughing on his own blood) Jack: (to the doctor & the nurse) Can you please cure Darkstorm?Pellimore Nurse: Nieve, a Gun shot to the lung while take 3 days Cinnimon: (Rolls her blue eyes) Jack, he cannot be healed right away. Jack: Ok then, I guess we have to wait. (to Cinnimon) By the way, who are you? Cream: My daughter Jack: Hi Cream, long time, no see. Patricia: (To Cream) And my, you look beautiful today, Cream. (hugs Cream) Cream:(GiggleS) Cinnimon: Heh... Patricia: And your daughter is beautiful too, Cream? Cinnimon: (Smiles) Oh, my name's Cinnimon, by the way. Jack: Well, it's very nice to meet you Cinnimon. Cinnimon: You too. ^^ Patricia: Aw thanks Cinnimon. Jack: So what should we do first? Patricia: Hmm... Bakuu:(Appears) Jack: Hi Bakuu Patty: (appears) Hi Mama Patricia: Patty! (hugs Patty) It's great to see you again. How's Keren? Patty: She's going ok. Patricia: Cinnimon, this is one of my daughters, Patty. Patty, Cinnimon Patty: Hi Cinnimon. Cinnimon: Hey. ^^ Patty: It's nice to meet you Cinnimon. Keren:(Sneezes) Patty: Hi Keren, how's my twin sister doing today. By the way, bless you Keren. Cinnimon: ..... Keren:(Has come down with a very nasty Cold) Cinnimon: Oh.... you want me to treat you? I can help. Keren: I am fine Jack: If you came down with a nasty cold, then you should get into bed all snugglely & warm. Keren:(Growls and the Temperature) I am not a child Jack, I don't need to Be treated as Such Anu: Keren, calm your sel... Keren: (Has her father by his Throat) Don't talk down to me Jack: (gulps) (whispers) Uh Patricia? What's going on with Keren? Patricia: (whispers) I forgot to mention that Keren has a short temper if someone told her that she's a child. Jack: Ohhh... Patty: If you made my twin sister angry, then watch out. Jack: I get it now. Cinnimon: (Whispers) Hey guys? It would be smart if we... you know, get out? Keren: I heard that Jack: Ok then. Wonder how Manik & Sonia Acorn are doing today? Cinnimon: Dunno. Patricia: Maybe it's time that we visit Manik & Sonia & find out. Patty: Good Idea, Mama. A small face of Patty's baby pokes out of her back pack Patricia: Patty? Is that your baby? Patty: Yes it is. (holds out her baby) This is my baby. Say hello to your grandmother, Patricia, my cute little baby. Jivy:(Waves and her witchy hat appears) Patricia: Hi Jivy, how's my grandaughter doing today? (kisses Jivy) Jivy:(Her kitten ears and fur are soft as cloads) Jake: (Appears) Hey. ^^ Patty: Hi Jake. Jivy: Daddy Jake: (Hugs his daughter) Hello. ^^ Patty: (To Jake) How's my Husband doing today? Jake: Good. (Kisses Patty) Jivy:(Hugges) Jake: (Purrs, his cat ears lowered) (Jake's mother was a cat, so Jake has cat ears, fangs, whiskers and a cat tail, but he mostly appears to be echidna) Jivy:(Licks) Jake: ^^ Patty: ^^ Jivy: Mama I hungy Patty: Oh ok then. (breast feeds Jivy) Jivy:(sucks) Patty: Here you go. Enjoy your breast milk, my little baby girl. Darkstorm:(Coughs) Jack: Let's hope Darkstorm is ok. Darkstorm:(Regenerating) Patricia: Look! Darkstorm is regenerating himself. Jack: He's getting better. Darkstorm:(Roars) Jack: Welcome back Darkstorm. Cinnimon: ....We must declare war. White Tip: No, Lets have cooler heads prevail Cinnimon: O-okay... White Tip:(Licks) Cinnimon: ^^ White Tip:(Tickles) Cinnimon: (Giggles) Jack: Alright, let's go! (notices green clouds in the sky) I don't remember green clouds in the sky. White Tip")Growls) Patricia: Where did those Green Clouds came from? Darkstorm:(Roars) Cinnimon: (Growls) Jack: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. (The Green Clouds gets even bigger covering up the sky) (In Distant Blue) Greywing:(Howls in happiness) Skywolves howl as well Nook (The Great-Grandson of Evan, who was the son of Faolan and Edme): (Smiles) Greywing:(Takes off Flying) Nook: (Sighs) Greywing: Whats wrong Nook? Nook: Nothing. Greywing:(friendly licks Nook) Have you seen Dante? Nook: Dante? No. No wolf in the Distant Blue has seen him for years. Greywing, do know that land wolves like us only live for some years. Greywing: And my pups? Nook: Shiloh has his own clan now, and I'm pretty sure Tak's okay, too. Greywing:(Attempts to flirt) Ok (Circles Nook) Nook: (Blushes) Oh.... (Smiles) Greywing:(Tail between her legs) Nook: (Licks) Greywing:(Do you want me? Nook: Yes.... ^^ Greywing: Punish me master, I have been naughty Nook: (Scratches her back enough to really injure her) Greywing: While your at it a little up I got an itch that is stubborn, please Nook: (Scratches the spot) Greywing: Oh yeah right there Nook: ^^ (3 howls are heard) Nook: ??? Greywing: Huh (Howls a Response) Nook: Hm.... Three yips, 2 barks and a Howl Greywing: An assassin tried tried to kill White Tip Nook: (Growls) Greywing:(Howls four times for War) Nook: (Howls in agreement) The clouds get darker Nook: (Watches) 7 skywolves heads to Angel Island Nook: ??? Greywing:(Runs) Nook: (Follows) (The scroom ghost of a snowy owl named Rednodh guides Nook) Greywing: Huh Rednodh (Scroom): (Glances at Greywing, but vanishes mysteriously) Greywing: Wait Rednodh: (Appears again) ?? (The Clouds turns green) Rednodh: (Glares at the sky) (The Green Clouds gets even bigger covering up the sky) The EggPlankton came from the present (Somewhere far away) (The Green Clouds have become bigger & bigger, until...) Dr. EggPlankton (Present): (got blasted out of the portal from the green clouds) AAAAAAHHHH!! (crashes into the ground, making a large crater in the ground) Ouch. (crawling out of the crater) (coughing) Maybe next time I'll work on that landing. Two Raptoran Guards surround him, but they are female and very dangerous (A polar bear also from the present appears, but lands on both feet) One of the Guards: Hands where we can see them The Polar Bear: ..... The Second roars at Eggplankton The Polar Bear: (Smirks at Eggplankton) Hey, weirdo. How'd you like it if I would rip your face off for almost destorying Mobius for such a stupid reason? (Let's just say Eggplankton did that once) The Raptorans growl The Polar Bear: ...? Dr. EggPlankton: And how would you like it, if I have backup with me? HAVE AT EM, BOYS!!! (Suddendly an army of Jack-4 Bots also from the peresent appears, lands at both feet & starts attacking at the Raptoran Guards & the Polar Bear with super killer strength & power) The Polar Bear: (Confuses one of the Jack-4's and leaps at it, tearing the head off, he then disappears mysteriously Polar Bear) Dr. EggPlankton: Watch out future, cause Dr. EggPlankton from the present has come to town. (Dr. EggPlankton and his army of Jack-4 Bots goes off to create their own temporary base) Dr. EggPlankton: Now to find some villains so I can team up with. (goes inside the temporary base & finds the data about Lien-Da) Hmmm, maybe she can be a perfect ally for one of my new plans. Jok: (Behind him) Of course.... Raptorans scream Nanga: (Had found the base and pins Jok) Raptoran: Help Nanga: Huh? Raptoran Female:(Please Nanga: With.... what...? Dr. EggPlankton: (checking the map of the future on where Lien-Da's base is at) Raptorans: Get us out Nanga: (Frees them) Let's go.. The Raptorans follow (They all escape) Dr. EggPlankton: (now at Lien-Da's base) Lien-Da: (Growls) Hm? Dr. EggPlankton: Greetings, my name is Dr. EggPlankton & I came from the Past. Many Echidna's aim guns at him Category:Roleplays Category:RP's Category:I Category:Invite Only